


Three Wishes

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/F, Princess Emma Swan, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: Emma has some wishes gone wrong with a Genie and gets stuck in Hyperion Heights where she meets Roni...well maybe she doesn't hate Genie's after all





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsthatburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsthatburn/gifts).



> I am not as talented as some of these smut writers but I felt a bit inspired to do a more smutty piece with Princess Emma and Roni. I love my Enchanted fic but i know it's not exactly the take Emma on top of the bar I had in mind when I started it but the story just didn't take me there so instead i wrote this. Tuesday will be the update for Enchanted though so I hope you all like these both...Enchanted is about to get wild. LOL
> 
> I am gifting this to starsthatburn for all the great smut you have provided us

Genies or Jini whatever these creatures are, Princess Emma decides, are something of the devil. Some little bastard demon spawn hell bent on making everyone around them miserable for what reason, Princess Emma is unsure. All she knows is she should have worded her wishes better because now she is stuck in a land without magic, in some strange town with weird clothing, knowing no one and having no way home. She has only one wish left and she is terrified to waste it. No doubt this little bitch will twist her words again so she needs the perfect wording before making another wish. 

Funny thing is she can’t even remember her first or second wish, come to think of it she can’t remember a lot of things. She remembers her parents, a birthday party, being a princess but she’s having trouble remembering any specifics before today. Damn magic creatures, must be a side effect of the wish. She is never trusting in magical creatures again, assuming she ever gets home. 

Everyone in this weird town is staring and she has no idea where to go or what to do. She is walking aimlessly in this town avoiding prying eyes. She is hungry and tired and hot, this place is hotter than the Enchanted Forest and her nice Princess party dress with layers of underskirt and heavy hooded shawl is making her sweat. She needs to get inside somewhere and fast, maybe even get some layers off somehow or find other clothes to fit in. Who knows how long she will be stuck here. 

Great this place looks like it has food, well at least drinks for sure. The sign says Roni’s Bar, whatever a Bar is, she opens the door and looks around. Hmm looks like a Tavern, this will do. 

She takes her shawl off and drapes it over the bar stool as she sits down on it waiting to be served and trying to cool down. She looks around and notices no one else in the bar, that’s weird, maybe it’s not open. Suddenly she feels like she shouldn’t be here after all. That is until a hot brunette comes around the corner carrying some bottles. “Oh, shit.” The brunette jumps a bit, startled. “Hi” Emma says with an apologetic sheepish grin as she looks the woman over, she’s got short curly brown hair, intense brown eyes, and tan skin. She’s in a tight cut off muscle shirt and skin tight jeans that Emma has no idea how she can breathe in but she doesn’t care because it shows off her curves wonderfully. “Sorry I wasn’t expecting anyone here. Bar’s not open yet.” 

Emma smiles. “Oh, forgive my intrusion, the door was open so I thought… well no matter. I should go.” Emma gets up to leave and grabs her shawl, she turns away as Roni grabs her attention with a “Wait.” Emma turns back wide eyed. “Do I know you?” Roni asks. Emma shakes her head, licks her lips and says “I don’t think so...I mean I would definitely remember someone..” she trails off unable to finish as they are so close together. Roni has moved closer, they’re only inches apart and Emma has dropped her shawl back on the bar stool. “Someone...what?” Roni whispers. Their heart rate has increased, breathing heavy, Roni looks at Emma’s lips and back up to her eyes and waits. “Someone like you…” Emma grabs Roni’s hip with one hand and brushes her curls away with the other. “Is that so?” Roni smirks, she cups Emma’s cheek and asks “What about you beautiful? What’s your name?” 

“Princess Emma, m’lady.” she says as she dips her head. Roni laughs as she drops her hand. “Ok Princess, I’m Roni. I’d shake your hand but…” she looks down at Emma’s hand on her hip and smiles. Emma steps back. “My apologies.” Roni shakes her head and pulls her back “It’s fine, I’ve always wanted to defile a Princess.” Roni dares a salacious grin and Emma feels she’s about to be devoured and she’s not wrong because Roni dives in for a kiss. Emma’s eyes close as soon as she feels Roni’s soft lips on hers, her hands find their way back to Roni’s hips and she tugs her closer as Roni deepens the kiss. It turns passionate quickly as Roni is pressing Emma into the bar, pushing her tongue in the Princesses mouth and massaging the blondes tongue with her own. Emma can’t help but moan which Roni takes as approval for more. The blondes hands have traveled one up Roni’s back under her shirt to unhook her bra and the other on her ass keeping her closer. It’s a tug of war, a push and pull of kisses, tongue and teeth and hands everywhere and still it’s not enough. Roni lifts her enough that Emma takes the hint and helps pull herself onto the bar. Glasses, napkins and coasters flying to the ground but they don’t care. 

Roni’s got her hand under Emma’s dress, lightly caressing her leg as she moves her way to her dripping pussy. Roni moans into Emma’s mouth she’s kissing as Emma gasps when she feels a swipe through her folds. “You’re so wet for me already Princess.” And God that makes her gush even more, how in the hell has she found this woman? Her legs automatically part more seeking more from Roni. But Roni removes her hand and stops kissing Emma long enough to look her in her piercing green eyes. She brings her fingers to her lips and sucks Emma’s wetness off of them. “Mmm delicious.” She moans and Emma can’t handle much more waiting she’s throbbing with need at this point. Roni kisses her hard again as she presses herself into Emma. Emma has one hand on her ass tugging her close and the other now rolling the brunette's harden nipple as she moans on top of Emma and thrusts two fingers into the blonde. 

She’s pounding into the princess and for some reason she has never felt more smug in her life, its pleasure, desire, addicting control that she can feel she has over this strange and beautiful woman beneath her and so much more. There is some kind of connection they can’t name, an invisible magnetic force that draws them together and neither can fight it. The more it consumes Roni the harder her thrusts get and the more Emma is rocking to meet each thrust moaning her name. “Roni, yes. Oh gods yes.” Roni can feel Emma’s walls tighten around her fingers and she knows she’s almost there so she adds one more finger as Emma cries out in surprise. “Mmm come on princess, you can take it.” she says with a smirk as she kisses Emma again. A few more thrusts and Roni breaks the kiss to whisper in her ear “Come for me Em-ma” and the dam breaks, Emma cums forcefully with a loud cry of Roni’s name, her hand in her hair and her thighs clenching Roni’s arm. 

The Princess is breathing as if she ran a race and her eyes close as she smiles. “That... was... amazing.” she says as she releases her grip on Roni. “Yes, yes it was.” she answers as she helps Emma off the bar. “You should probably clean yourself up, bathrooms around the corner to the right.” Roni instructs as she turns around. “Whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Emma asks as she grabs Roni by the wrist and pulls her back nose to nose with Emma. “Well I do still have a bar to get ready.” Renewed with new found confidence Emma says. “It can wait, first I’m hungry.” Roni laughs. “I’m sure I have something you can eat here.” Emma raises an eyebrow and answers “Oh I know you do.” As she starts to unbutton Roni’s jeans and tug them down. “You got a taste of me, now I want to taste you.” Roni smirks as she helps pull her lace thong down “Yes your majesty.” Emma smiles as she picks up Roni and puts her on the edge of the bar. “Stronger than you look I see Princess.” Emma wipes the smug look off Roni’s face with one more kiss before she drops to her knees and breathes in the brunettes sent. 

She pulls Roni’s legs over her shoulder as she leans in and licks one long swipe up and then down, repeating the movement as Roni’s legs tighten and her heels dig into Emma’s shoulders. Emma’s arms are around each side of Roni’s waist as she pulls her closer and shoves her tongue into Roni’s core moving it in and out, hitting Roni’s sweet spot each time and dragging out beautiful moans of Emma’s name that she never wants to stop. “More...Emma, more.” she begs. Emma knows exactly what she needs and slams her tongue into her one more time before pulling the hot wet muscle out to lick up and down her entrance again and then circle her clit. Roni grips a handful of Emma’s blonde curls tightly and moans again as Emma continues to tease her clit before sucking on it finally providing the pressure she needs. Roni is writhing on her own bar counter where there is already a wet sticky mess from Emma’s earlier release and all she can care about is her own. As if reading her thoughts Emma plunges two fingers into Roni as she continues to suck on her clit, the brunettes hips rock with Emma’s fingers until she cums in a gush and leaves her a breathless bar owner chest heaving to catch her breath on the bar. 

Emma stands, wipes her mouth and leans over Roni. She wipes the sweat from Roni’s forehead and kisses her temple. “Wow...that was..” Roni still catching her breath finally finishes as Emma is smiling down at her “like you knew my body already...are you sure we haven’t met?” Emma laughs as she brushes the hair from Roni’s left cheek. “I don’t know maybe we have.” She looks at her with soft eyes now and feels a closeness with this woman she can’t name. Emma leans down and kisses her one more time. This time soft, careful and then it hits them. Magic, a burst of light explodes from the kiss and vibrates through the town. Their eyes fly open in a panic. 

“Oh shit Regina?!” Roni well Regina jumps from the bar and stumbles to the ground, she frantically is pulling her thong and pants up. “Emma what the hell?!” she snaps as she’s buttoning her pants. Emma throws her hands up “Hey don’t blame me, you propositioned me!”   
Regina scoffs “Hardly.” Emma catches her wrist and pulls her towards her “Hey, Regina come on.” her tone soft and caring now almost scared like she knows Regina might break. “Don’t be embarrassed or whatever this is your doing. It was both of us.” Regina is looking at Emma with scared almost sad eyes as Emma cups her cheek and says “I only wish I had known sooner, if you had said something, God we could have been together this whole time.” Emma kisses Regina again but this time as themselves no curse identity, no wish memories. Just themselves and it’s just as magical. “True love’s kiss.”Emma murmurs in wonder more to herself then anything. Regina smiles and echos “True love’s kiss.” as she looks over Emma’s face with love. 

“Wait how did you get here and what the hell are you wearing?” Regina asks. “Oh right. Genie wish went wrong sent me to the wish realm where I was never the savior and instead was a princess but you were the Evil Queen and banished and I just knew something wasn’t right so I made another wish and it sent me here. I was mad at first but seems like it was exactly where I needed to be.” She smiles wider then looks around. “Speaking of, Genie where are you?” Emma yells. 

The Genie appears “Want another wish do you?” “NO!” Emma yells. “No...well actually I might. What would you wish for if you could make a wish?” The Genie looks perplexed “Me?” Emma nods, turns to the Genie and one hand reaches for Regina as they intertwine their fingers. “Oh, well no one has ever asked me that before. I suppose I would want to be free.” Emma looks to Regina and they smile. “That’s what I thought.” Emma says. “Genie I wish for you to be free.”

The Genie claps her hands and the shackles fall off, the lamp is a dull gold now and he is free. “Thank you Savior but how will you get home?” 

“Well the curse here is broken now so we can get a portal opened to get back to Storybrooke.” Regina answers for Emma. Emma smiles and says “That’s right, don’t worry about us, you can do whatever you want now, go live your life and you know where to find us if you ever need anything.” 

The Genie nods her head and thanks them again and heads out the door to start a new life. 

Emma looks back to Regina as Regina tugs Emma forward to find a way home. They leave the bar walking towards the station where Rumple will be as Emma says “You have always wanted to defile a Princess, really Regina?” Regina smirks and says “Well not just any princess, Princess.” as she leans her shoulder into Emma’s gently pushing her as they both laugh. 

“Well, well, well you two love birds finally got your shit together huh dearie.” Rumple says when they make it to the station. “You knew?!” They both exclaim with shocked stares. “Don’t look so surprised, the whole bloody town knew except you two idiots, now enough chatter let’s go home.”


End file.
